1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and an electronic device with the same, especially to a hinge that is rotatable by 180 degrees both clockwise and anticlockwise.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional electronic devices such as notebook computers, cell phones and the like comprise a cover, a base and a conventional hinge. The conventional hinge is mounted between the cover and the base to allow the cover to be tilted and rotated relative to the base. To protect internal electrical wires, the conventional hinge has a limiting structure to prevent the cover from over rotating. The limiting structure comprises a stationary limit and a rotating limit respectively connected to the base and the cover. So when the cover is rotated about a longitudinal axis to adjust a viewing angle of a screen, the rotating limit abuts the stationary limit to limit the rotation of the cover.
Conventionally, both the rotating limit and the stationary limit have certain, tangible sizes, and are firmly provided on the cover and base respectively so that those elements, though they prevent the wires from damage, also prevent the cover from being rotated clockwise and anticlockwise by 180 degrees relative to the base. There are several ways to overcome the shortcomings, but most require complicated designs so are costly to implement and may not be as reliable in use.
Therefore, the present invention provides a hinge and an electronic device with the hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.